


Can't Always Get What You Want

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows he can't have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Can't Always Get What You Want  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sam, Sookie (unrequited Sam/Sookie, implied Bill/Sookie)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam knows he can't have her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

Her wet hair clung to her face as she rushed through the door of Merlotte’s. “Not only does it have to rain every damn day this week but now it’s windy as hell out there.” Sookie complained as she pushed the soggy mess from her eyes.

Sam knew he shouldn’t stare as droplets of water fell from her face onto her already soaked t-shirt, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to jump over the bar, take her into his arms and love her until every inch of her burned for him. But he knew better. 

She belonged to Bill.


End file.
